staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Adrriek Sark
Adrriek Sark is a Patreon of Korrelekon meaning he is essentially a governor with advanced military power. Second Sector War Sark helped Skazyr and Redsankela in their invasion of the Sapphirian Sector. Sark became a tourist and visited Tygotan II's cities as a conquerer. Adrriek Sark kept control of Korrelekon during the war, but when the Arcmind invaded Tygotan in 2511, he sent forces to retake it, however he failed miserably and lost 5 Million troops over time, he was reprimanded by Ulrek Keysure, Patreon of Tutotzi, in response Sark killed him. Draliskan Uprising In 2517, Draliska found purpose and aimed to create his own Kandlian Empire , once Draliska went through the Rift Anchor he encountered Sark's forces, Sark quickly used this as a plan to retake Tygotan, having already tracked Cruor's forces he allowed them to flee to Kandlios where Sark gave chase. After Sark's forces feigned defeat on Kandlios, he surrendered to Draliska. However Sark didn't expect the arrival of the Dark Star Conglomerate led by Vanessa Cerda . Her forces were sent by Mark Calrissio and the DSC Council to capture the Kandlia for their own ends. Vanessa ordered Tactical Nuclear strikes on Allied positions. The allied forces broke through however, and overran Cerda's force, she surrendered and joined the Coalition. The Plan crumbles After Sark helped Draliska reach the Rift Anchor, he began his plot to retake Tygotan. As the forces defeated the Arcmind's elite forces, Sark assumed that he had Draliska fooled, unfortunately Sark himself was key to Draliska's own plan. During the early morning of Tygotan while Cruor , Vanessa AND Sark were sleeping, Draliska besieged their positions and quickly defeated them, Draliska had long learned of Sark's own plan and used it to give him a false sense of superiorty, Draliska nearly killed Sark, but Sark survived his injuries and two hours later, Draliska's forces had left Tygotan in search of Cruor and the Arcmind. Revenge plans Sark found the few remaining TEC forces on Tygotan and with them limped away to seek refuge on previous conquered Tygotan II where he recovered and made plans to get back at Draliska, unfortunately for him Draliska had created the Draliskan Empire and was more powerful than ever, Sark recovered Vanessa Cerda who had been corrupted and the two of them made a plot to take down the UTSEA which would cause Draliska to fall as well. The Plan Fails After they seemingly killed the Kaiser on Earth , the allies faced the Dark Ty'Ger , they were easily defeated, eventually another Coalition led by Draliska would push back the Ty'Ger out of many worlds in Emeraldii. Sark's allies started to fall one by one, The Kaiser is back, and his, Draliska, Spitter Taigo and Gerard Tygore's combined plans were all coming to fruition, first Van Tego was assassinated, then Vanessa Cerda who was revived and resocialized, then finally Cruor and most of the Couriers were rescued by their enemy Draliska while a few other lower couriers formed a new Arcmind and departed to parts unknown, Sark decided that his plans have all failed and it was time to return to Tygotan, eventually in a strange twist, the UTSEA had helped rebuild the infrastructure of Tygotan in their plan to create a new balance of power and to have the new TEC join the Centerpoint Alliance. Sark retired from the military and returned home to Korrelekon. Category:Natogytt Characters